In The Moment
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: When two of Anubis' girl's go to the same collage and get drunk, what happens?


With loud music muffled by the closed door of the large bathroom, the two occupants busied themselves with each other: their lips locked as their tongues danced and tasted each other, their hands tore at each other's clothing to get at the naked skin beneath. Their loud moans drowned out by the noise of the party happening full-force outside, and no one seem to notice that the bathroom had been occupied for longer than usual.

A nipple entered between hungry lips as teeth bit down hard on the tight pink bud, loud gasp emitted between the receiver of the bite, and hands clutched the head desperately as knees weakened, threatened to collapsed on the bathroom floor. A hand reached out to hold on to the free-standing hand sink as the lips moved lower and lower, past the smooth hairless mound and tongue pressed between the labia to find the shuddering clitoris hot and waiting to be sucked and nibbled.

The bathroom was located on the second floor of the house. Black tiles on the floor had been trampled by numerous feet, the bath mat was dirty with shoes and footprints. The black tiles of the floor contrasted with great impact to the glossy white wall tiles, with random splashes of red here and there. A wide window from floor to ceiling located on one wall, which could be covered with pull-down black Holland blinds for privacy. A glass-encased shower stall located at one end, a large black bath situated at the other.

'Oh God,' came a gasp and knees finally buckled.

'Get on your back, and spread your legs' came the hoarse command.

The slightly dirty floor of the bathroom was no deterrent to what was about to happen to the two occupants: Amber, with her blond locks cut pixie style, her intense gray eyes was right now clouded by desire as she lay down on her back. Her B-cup breasts no longer confined to her bra sloped to the side as she lay on her back. She spread her legs wide for the other occupant her fingers reached down to spread her labia, and panted with anticipation, the juice seeped from her pussy and dripped to the tiled floor.

Her shoulder-length curly red hair pushed back from her face with a thin black ribbon headband, Patricia positioned her body on her haunches between Amber's dewy thighs. She pushed them further apart, and looked down at the crudely displayed pussy before her lust-filled blue-green eyes. She bit and lick her lips as saliva pooled inside her mouth; she cannot wait to taste the feast before eyes.

With a teasing middle finger of her right hand, she pushed the digit into the waiting vagina before her and Patricia's eyes widened as Amber's pussy spasm and gripped it tight as if to suck the invading finger in and the whole hand. Her finger moved in and out of the tight love canal, the top joint of her middle finger crooked to massage the ridges just on the inside of the pussy, Amber's G-spot. Her hand twisted and turned inside the pussy, grazed and teased the steamy hot pussy, finally her thumb twiddle with the clit that was waiting and engorged with blood.

'Aaahhh, oooo,' Amber panted, 'like that, yes, like that, mmmmm.'

Patricia moaned as Amber's juice poured into her mouth, she sipped thirstily, her taste sweeter than honey.

'God, you taste like heaven, Amber.'

'Eat me, mmmmm, fuck, eat me!'

Amber's hands grabbed handfuls of red hair and pressed her mouth hard onto her throbbing pussy. Her clit felt as if it was inside a washing machine's spin cycle as Patricia's tongue twirled faster and faster to bring her imminent orgasm to explosion. For Amber for a split second everything stopped, suspended in space, then: a cacophony of lights and sounds erupted in her head and behind her closed eyelids as her orgasm spilled from the centre of her womanhood, blood rushed to her quivering bud as her whole being spasm from the climax. Amber's toes curled as her legs straightened out, her hips pushed up off the bathroom floor and pressed into Patricia's sucking lips and twirling tongue.

Her chest heaved as Amber tried to regain her erratic breathing, her whole body limp in the aftermath of her orgasm as it slowly died away. The redhead lifted her face away from the sated pussy, her hair a mess from being clutched tightly. Patricia licked her lips, the bottom half of her face covered with juice from Amber.

'You taste so good, Ambs,' Patricia softly said as she stroked the sensitive slit.

Amber shuddered at the touch, and lifted her head off the bath mat. She slowly sat upright, and pulled Patricia in for a passionate kiss, their tongues meshed between their parted lips and Amber tasted herself on Patricia's lips. Amber twisted herself up and pushed the red head on the bathroom floor, her curly hair fanned out from her head, a bright red splash on the black tiles.

Amber lowered her head to Patricia's moisture enriched pussy and sucked her quivering clit into her mouth, her tongue twirled on the little bud as her mouth sucked hard, engorged it with blood. The red head's hand gripped Amber's short blond hair and pressed her mouth hard onto her pelvis as she moaned loudly, her orgasm imminent. The blond haired girl let go of Patricia's clit, and walked on her knees to the shower to grab a small round bottle of shampoo, and came back to the red head.

Patricia groaned with disappointment as her orgasm was stopped mid-way, with her juice seeping out from her pussy, her fingers played with the clit waiting for Amber to come back, her blue-green eyes widened when she saw the small round bottle in Amber's hand and she smiled, her legs open wider and her fingers spread her labia. Amber wetted the shampoo bottle with her tongue her saliva glistened as she sucked the bottle before lowering top end to gently push it into Patricia's waiting pussy.

'OH!' the red head breathed as her pussy stretched around the bottle.

She wanted that bottle deeper so Patricia lifted her legs, wrapped her arms around her legs with her elbows on the inside of her thighs, her hands on her ankles.

'Deeper,' Patricia begged, 'fuck me.'

'Oh yes, honey' Amber moaned as she moved the bottle in and out, and lowered her mouth once again to Patricia's clit, her tongue flicked at the nub over and over and sucked hard on the bud.

'Oooooo, cumming, Amber, I'm cumming!'

Amber moaned, unable to respond with Patricia's clit deep in her mouth, her hand busily thrust the bottle deep until barely the end of it could be seen. The head of the bottle grazed over and over on Patricia G-spot, massaged it with the rough plastic. Finally an orgasm exploded from the red head's pussy and she let go of her legs, planted her feet on the floor and pushed her ass off the floor. Her pussy squeezed hard on the bottle and suddenly it ejected from her body, slippery from her creamy nectar, Amber tried to keep a hold of it, but it skidded on the floor and hit the door with a soft bang. The blond haired girl tried not to giggle as she kept sucking on the red head's still-shuddering pussy.

The red haired girl pushed Amber away when her pussy got too sensitive and gave an almighty sigh with satisfaction. Amber looked at patricia on the floor and licked her lips her fingers wiped her chin and sucked her fingers cleaned of the juice on her fingers. Both girls got to their knees and kissed each other passionately, their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths hungrily, their hands held each other close, their breasts squashed flat against each other.

Suddenly loud applause, cheers and whistles blasted from the other side of the window. The two girls jumped apart in fright and looked at the many eyes looking at them. Both girls smiled and took a modest bow on their knees and laughed at the party-goers clapped their appreciations. Then through the noise, there were loud knocks on the bathroom door, the two women grabbed their clothes, hurriedly put it on haphazardly, open the door and ran out passed whoever knocked on the door giggling wildly.

**This story is set in the future, when their at collage! That's why somethings are changed! This was requested by a guest reviewer called Hoa! Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
